Love Bells
by RainMistTakeshi
Summary: A shopping trip with Tsuna and Yamamoto during Christmas Eve. How will things turn out when Yamamoto was given a pair of bells that is said to bring a good love life to couples? However, there's a catch; Tsuna is turned into his Hyper Dying Will Mode too! Yaoi. 8072. ilYamaTsuna7227li challenge fic.


**Disclaimer:**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any characters in that manga. It solely belongs to Amano Akira. This fanfiction is written as a challenge fic to **ilYamaTsuna7227li.**

**Warning:**This story contains **Yaoi, **as in **Boy-Boy Love.**Also,** t**his story contains **8027 (Yamamoto x Tsuna) pairing.**If you are not into this, I suggest you click the back arrow button on the top left corner of the page. I have warned you!

* * *

**Love Bells**

"Argh! How do I get this on without making a mess…?" Tsuna muttered to himself in front of a mirror, trying to put his white beanie on without messing up his brown hair.

"Dame Dame-Tsuna!" shouted an infant-like voice. Before the young brunet could respond, he felt a sharp pain from the back of his head and his face was on the mirror the next moment. Of course, the kick was done by the world's greatest hitman and Tsuna's home tutor.

Reborn.

"Re-Reborn! W-Why did you do that for!" Tsuna replied while rubbing the back of his head and his nose simultaneously.

"You really are Dame-Tsuna. Who places a beanie on for an hour? Besides, you do know that Yamamoto is coming here soon, right?" Reborn reminded the young brunet.

"A-ah." Tsuna blushed red and started thinking about a certain event a few days back…

* * *

"_Ano…Ya-Yamamoto?" asked the young brunet to a raven-haired teen. The young Vongola's face was red while the teen had a goofy grin plastered on his face. Tsuna and Yamamoto were walking home together like usual. The only difference is the Tenth's right-hand man was absent. Gokudera and Bianchi had to return to Italy to celebrate Christmas with their parents._

"_What's up? Tsuna." said the smiling rain guardian as he slung his arm over the Tenth's shoulders, making the Decimo blush even redder from the close contact._

"_A-Ano... a-are you f-free during Christmas Eve? I-I need to d-do some sh-shopping for Christmas. Mom w-went overseas w-with Dad a-and no one is home e-except me." The young brunet stuttered, playing with his sleeves, not looking directly at the amber eyes of the baseball ace._

"_Ahahaha! Sure! I'm free on that day. Dad is going out with his friends and I'll be all alone anyway," Yamamoto grinned and continued, "Besides, it's not too often that I can have a date with Tsuna, right?"_

_Tsuna's face turned even redder and warm. Tsuna had got over his crush on Kyoko when he started to notice his inner feelings for his best friend, Yamamoto Takeshi. A date with the baseball idol sounds too good to be true. Tsuna decided to keep his feelings to himself for fear of rejection by the said boy._

"_Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked him with a concerned look on his face. "Why is your face red?" the boy asked as he then placed his palms, one on his forehead and the other on Tsuna's forehead, to check if the brunet had a fever. _

"_Your head feels warm too. Are you having a fever?"_

"_E-eh? I'm f-fine!" Tsuna replied nervously to ease the taller teen, giving his rain guardian a warm smile. Yamamoto's cheeks were dusted pink when he noticed the warm smile from his best friend._

"_O-oh! If you say so!" Yamamoto grinned. "Then I'll pick you up at your house that day, alright?! Ahaha! I'm so excited for it already!" Yamamoto said it with a gleeful tone._

* * *

Tsuna heaved a long sigh after recalling about that day. Why did he have to ask Yamamoto out when he could have done the shopping by himself? Maybe he really wanted to spend some time with Yamamoto? Or maybe something more than that? The young brunet does not have an answer for these questions. Since the die has been cast, Tsuna can only prepare himself for the date he is about to have. With Yamamoto. Just the both of them.

"Sorry for the intrusion!"

Tsuna immediately snapped out of his trance as he heard that familiar voice, the voice that belongs to none other than his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The young Vongola then headed out of his room, along with his home tutor, to the living room, but not before falling down the flight of stairs. Just Tsuna being his usual Dame-self.

"Ya-Yamamoto." Tsuna called Yamamoto as the brown eyes met the amber eyes after picking himself up from the fall.

"O-oi Tsuna! You're bleeding!" Yamamoto's face turned into a worried expression after noticing a certain red liquid trickling down the brunet's nose.

"Hiiee!" Tsuna yelped and responded by swiping away the blood on his nose furiously. Yamamoto couldn't help but laugh at Tsuna, which caused the smaller teen to turn red from the embarrassment.

"Saa! Are you ready to leave Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked the Decimo, reaching his hands out to Tsuna as if signaling him to hold on to his hand. The young brunet blushed and took a step forward. But just as he was about to reach out to Yamamoto's hand, he tripped over his own feet and fell onto the floor head first. Even though Yamamoto's reflexes are superb, he couldn't catch the smaller brunet in time.

_Gulp!_A loud audible swallowing sound could be heard from Tsuna's throat as he covered his mouth with both hands and his eyes widened in shock. Just a moment later, an orange flame lit up on the Decimo's forehead as his eyes turned from the usual brown to a pair of orange eyes much like those of the sunset. Tsuna also had the frown on his face that does not appear on his usual self. Yes, Tsuna have turned into his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Yamamoto was shocked at first from Tsuna's fall, but he regained his composure and gave a small laugh. "Ahahaha! Did Tsuna just swallow the dying will pill? Awesome!"

Tsuna frowned and replied in a monotonous voice. "Ah, I might've been. Otherwise, it would not explain why I'm in my Hyper Dying Will Mode." The young brunet looked at the clock on the wall before continuing,

"Yamamoto, let's go. It's getting late. I won't be in this mode for too long, so don't worry about it."

Yamamoto then replied with a happy face. "A-ah! Let's go!" Yamamoto then grabbed Tsuna's wrist gently and pulled him out of the house excitedly. Tsuna's face turned red even though he is in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Just as the 'couple' was leaving, an infant wearing a mafia suit was looking at the both of them with an evil sparkle in his eyes from the living room….

Not long after, the two teens managed to reach Namimori Shopping Center. Almost every shop started selling Christmas items, be it food or ornaments. Just then, Takeshi slung an arm across Tsuna's shoulders and gave a dashing smile to the Tenth that made his heart skip a beat.

"Ne, Tsuna, do you want to get some hot drinks at the café before shopping for your items?" Tsuna nodded his head calmly as he blushed slightly from the contact with the baseball idol.

Yamamoto then placed his hands on Tsuna's waist and pulled him closer as he led his boss to the nearest café, so that they don't get separated from one another in the huge crowd of people in the shopping center. Tsuna's body tensed up from the sudden contact and couldn't help but to blush uncontrollably. A small part of him wanted this as well and thus, he decided to cling on to Takeshi even closer.

'Weird… It's way past the time since I turned to my Hyper Dying Will Mode… I'm supposed to be back to my normal self by now…' The Vongola boss thought to himself.

'Could it be that the dying will pills that I ate were defective?' Tsuna reasoned out himself, likely to be the work of his hyper intuition since he became sharper at detecting things in his Hyper Dying Will Mode. But since he was out on a date with Yamamoto, he decided to just carry on with it.

Just as the both of them were approaching a small café, an unusually small old lady approached them.

"Ohohoho~ excuse me. Do you know of any shops that sells a sweater? I was hoping I could buy one for my grandson. Ohohoho~" Tsuna immediately recognized that the old lady is actually Reborn in another cosplay costume of his as an old lady and sweat-dropped, but not for the denser Yamamoto beside him.

"Ahahaha, it's just down the corner! You can find amazing sweaters over there, old lady!" Yamamoto directed the Reborn-in-disguise to the sweater shop. "Ohohoho~ what a kind young man! Thank you so much. I shall give the both of you a present as a gift." Reborn then handed two small golden bells to Yamamoto.

"When both bells are placed on the same Christmas tree side-by-side, it will bring a good life as a couple for the both of you. Ohohoho~" This statement made both Yamamoto and Tsuna blush as they were mistaken to be a couple. Reborn gave a smirk before disappearing into the crowd.

"Ahahaha! That old lady mistook us as a couple, Tsuna!" the rain guardian blushed as he said.

"A-ah." Tsuna replied coolly as a faint pink is dusted on his cheeks. Suddenly, the baseball jock pulled the said brunette closer by holding his waist and looked at the pair of orange orbs. He then gave a wide happy grin.

"But since we are out on a date already, aren't we considered as couples?" Yamamoto asked gleefully.

Tsuna looked back at the pair of amber eyes and he could feel that his heart was thumping loudly.

"If you say so, Yamamoto." Tsuna couldn't control what he was talking. When his brain started to recollect his thoughts, his face exploded red.

"Really? You're awesome, Tsuna!" Yamamoto couldn't help but to smile happily at Tsuna's reply.

The young brunet smiled back warmly at the raven-haired teen and Yamamoto blushed as well. He didn't know that the smile from Tsuna even in his Hyper Dying Will Mode can be so… mesmerizing.

Tsuna's gaze softened as he found himself holding Yamamoto's hand closely, intertwining their fingers. "Saa…let's go, Yamamoto!" Tsuna said eagerly as he pulled Yamamoto into the café.

The cafe was decorated pink with many small round tables and chairs. Soft jazz music was playing at the back and the ambience surrounding them was perfect for couples to sit down and relax. The two teens went up to order a 'Christmas Couple Set'. The set had two hot chocolate drinks and a small strawberry cake for couples to enjoy.

The crowd around threw them weird glances, but both of them decided to ignore them. They managed to find a seat near the corner of the café and settled down, sitting in the opposite of one another.

"Tsuna," Yamamoto called out the brunet softly. "Open your palms and close your eyes." Tsuna followed his rain guardian's instructions as he shut his eyes tight and held up his palms. He could feel Yamamoto's pair of warm hands holding his. The next thing he felt on his palms was a cold, round-shaped object and it jingled softly in his hands.

"Open your eyes, Tsuna." The young brunet slowly opened his eyes that revealed an orange pair of eyes hidden under the eyelids. Tsuna then widened his eyes, not because he was in shock, but the item had an important meaning to him.

It was the golden bell that Yamamoto received from Reborn not too long ago.

The Vongola Boss then looked at the raven-haired teen who was sitting opposite of him as the teen smiled warmly at him.

"Well, since I don't have anyone to give to and since tomorrow is already Christmas, I decided to give it to you Tsuna! I'll keep the other one alright!" The young Decimo blushed and sweat-dropped. Does Yamamoto even remember the meaning of the bells? The bells are supposed to wish a couple a good love life! But even so, to receive the bell from the baseball idol made Tsuna extremely elated.

"Thank you, Yamamoto." Tsuna smiled at the taller teen.

'Thank you, Reborn.' Tsuna thought as he closed his eyes momentarily, holding the bell closely to his chest in his palms. The young brunet then placed the small golden bell into the pocket in his jeans.

"Saa! Let's finish this and we'll search for your Christmas items!" the baseball idol said to Tsuna as he smiled widely. Tsuna then smiled coolly at Yamamoto and sipped his hot chocolate slowly.

After the short but memorable moment at the café, Yamamoto held Tsuna's hand and walked around the mall in search for Tsuna's Christmas items that he needed to decorate his house for tomorrow. Both of them felt comfortable around each other. Tsuna wanted this to last forever, being able to go together with someone that he loved. He couldn't ask for more.

Alas, it was night time and it was time to go home. Yamamoto walked Tsuna to his home as the young brunet was clinging onto the arms of the baseball idol. "Ya-Yamamoto, we've reached…." Tsuna said with longing in his voice, orange eyes softened. Tsuna didn't want this night to end.

"A-ah, so I guess it's goodbye? Ahahaha!" the rain guardian said with a blush.

The rain guardian turned to look at the young brunet and stared intensely into those orange eyes of the Decimo in Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Ts-Tsuna." Yamamoto called out to Tsuna, his face turning extremely red. Tsuna also turned bright red from the intense stare and the intimate calling by his rain guardian. His heart was thumping wildly. So was Yamamoto's.

Suddenly, Tsuna placed his hands in his pockets and widened his eyes in shock. Tsuna's hyper intuition kicked in and he felt that his pocket was empty.

"Wh-Where did the bell go?" Tsuna exclaimed in shock. "I placed it in my pocket before we left that café! Where could it be?!" Tsuna started to panic as he searched his pockets thoroughly but to no avail.

"O-Oi Tsuna, calm down!" Yamamoto held the Decimo's shoulders strongly and he gave an assuring feel that calmed the young Vongola boss.

"You must have left it in the mall, I'll go back and search for it. You stay at home and wait for me!" The young sportsman ran off without looking back at his boss.

"Ya-Yamamo…to" The young brunet reached out his hands for Yamamoto but he was too far away.

Tsuna went back into his house and sat on the couch, knees brought to his chest. He started to blame himself for being so careless.

"I-If I had been more careful..." The young brunet's gaze softened as he said to himself, a tingle of hurt filled his voice. The bell was very important to the young brunet because it was his first gift that he received from Yamamoto. Even though he was unsure whether the raven-haired teen did it with that intention in mind, he was contented.

But now, he lost that important bell that meant everything to him…

"Yamamoto must've hated me now… for losing the bell that he gave to me…" Thinking about it further, the Decimo's orange eyes contained so much guilt that he closed his eyes in regret.

A single tear fell down his cheek as he said that. He was also clutching his hands in front of his chest as if in prayer. Finally, Tsuna couldn't contain himself any longer as he thought that Yamamoto would hate him for losing his bell.

"Yamamoto… I love you…"

The young brunet gripped his hands tighter as more tears streamed down his face. He felt the sadness in his heart that came up as tears in his eyes. The thought of not being able to be with Yamamoto made him sad and unbearable. He placed his forehead gently on his knees as his tears continued to flow.

All of sudden, a pair of arms held on to Tsuna's neck gently from the back and a small voice whispered into the young brunet's ears.

"I love you too, Tsuna."

Tsuna jerked up and turned around to see Yamamoto looking at him with a grin on his face. The raven-haired teen used his hands and cupped the face of the young brunet and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears on his face.

"Don't be sad, Tsuna. You'll make me feel sad too." Yamamoto said to the young brunet, hoping that his best friend would stop crying.

"Besides, I found your missing item as well." The rain guardian held up the bell in his palms, as the bell jingled softly.

Tsuna's sunset-colored eyes softened as he looked at the bell, the precious bell that he got from his precious one. He picked the bell up slowly from the baseball idol's palms and placed it on his. He brought the bell closer to his chest and closed his eyes. "Thank you, Yamamoto."

"Ahahaha! Tsuna, shouldn't you be calling me Takeshi? We already had a date and you said you love me~" Yamamoto said in a cheerful tone. Tsuna's faced exploded red, but he calmed down and gazed deeply into the amber eyes of the raven-haired teen.

"A-ah, y-you're r-right… Ta-Takeshi…" Now, Yamamoto's heart was thumping loudly as he was mesmerized by that gaze Tsuna always had in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

"Saa! Let's put our bells together on the Christmas tree!" The rain guardian suggested to his boss.

Tsuna nodded and he brought Yamamoto to the Christmas tree at the corner of his house. Tsuna held tightly to the rain guardian's arms. Both of them placed their bells on the Christmas tree together at the same time and they gaze into each other's eyes.

The clock at Tsuna's house rang as the clock struck twelve. The couple turned to look at the clock and then back at each other. Yamamoto then embraced the young brunette tightly and looked the other's eyes intently.

"Merry Christmas, Tsuna." Yamamoto said to Tsuna, amber eyes softened.

"Merry Christmas, Takeshi." Tsuna replied Yamamoto with a soft voice.

The raven-haired teen grinned and pulled himself closer to Tsuna's face as their lips met gently. The love bells jingled softly as a new couple was born on Christmas.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:**Hey readers! I'm a new writer inspired by many other authors and authoress to start writing and expanding the 8027 pairing. Hope you guys read and review so that I can improve my writing alright! :D In response to the challenge fic, maybe it'll be great for a Valentine challenge fic! Maybe the theme for next year's Christmas fic can be something to do with cakes? Or maybe Santa Claus? Haha! Anyway, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! :D


End file.
